Riding In Cars with Hunters
by orange-hime
Summary: what would you get if you ride cars with Hunters! Chapter 2 now up!
1. Default Chapter

Riding in Cars with Hunters  
  
My first not serious fic. The title was taken from the movie "Riding in Cars with Boys" wonder if you've watch that but the story is totally different!  
  
I must admit! I really suck at writing this fic but have the time to read it okay! This is my second fic by the way! Please give me comments and suggestions on how to improve my fics!! Flames on me are welcome okay!  
  
Ran: Wonder if who will I go with. I would really like to have company when I visit relatives. Hey, how about Gon? He's respectful and.. Hmmmm...  
  
* * * *  
  
-While driving-  
  
Gon: You know what, I'm really lucky for having my aunt Mito! She's like a mother to Me! You know, my aunt, she cooks, she swims and peels potatoes!  
  
Ran: Our Hero. yeah right!  
  
Gon: And she cooks my favorite dishes and wash my clothes and hang them and iron Them and.....  
  
Ran: .. Continue...  
  
Gon: and she do the house chores like cleaning the house, washing the dishes, taking care Of the bar and..  
  
After 1 hr...  
  
Gon: and she is friendly and she plants and did I mentioned that she cooks good food. She cooks my favorite dishes and wash my clothes and..  
  
Ran: Okay, okay, I know! Enough all ready! * * * *  
  
Ran: okay, so I think Gon isn't a good idea. Hey, how about Killua?  
  
* * * * -While driving-  
  
Killua: did you know that in our house, we have 200 workers and 20 more to come This year!  
  
Ran: oh! That's many, ne? you always bring you skate board. You really like it do You?  
  
Killua: oh, my skate board.. I have lots of them at home! My skate boards has Different qualities and brands so watch out for it  
  
Ran: thanks for the advice!  
  
Killua: and you know, each brand has it's own quality like this skate board, this is my Favorite brand and skate board and..  
  
Ran: Really!  
  
Killua: Having one is quite expensive cuz you have to buy it's parts like the wheels and And others and you really have to take care of it!  
  
Ran: .... *Yawn*  
  
Killua: And the proper way to take good care of it is...  
  
After 1 hr and 10 min....  
  
Killua: And I have 40 of them at home still usable and I have about 30 in the stock room And I'm getting 5 new this summer and....  
  
Ran: Why did I brought up that topic!!  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Ran: okay, Killua may not work but Maybe Kurapika! I may have luck!  
  
* * * *  
  
-while driving-  
  
Kurapika: so where do you want to go?  
  
Ran: umm. to my cousins! Umm. don't get mad if I asked you this but you may not Reply if you don't want to! Do you still hate the spiders? Specifically the ryodan?  
  
Kurapika: *turned into red eyes* I really hate them with all my life and soul and if I Ever see them again, I'll gonna....  
  
Ran: yes, continue...  
  
Kurapika: and that Dancho of them, Kuroro, He'll gonna pay, I'll going to kick his Sorry ass that he'll kiss the moon! And then I'll tie him using my chain And lock him and...  
  
Ran: *******yawn****  
  
Kurapika: and that Pakunoda. I'll going to stretch her nose as long as Pinocchio's And that Caltopi, I'll gonna punch him so hard that he can't be able to Photo copy anyone and that...  
  
Ran: *sound asleep*  
  
After and hour and 30 mins....  
  
Kurapika: and that Franklin, I'll gonna cut his fingers and..  
  
Ran: all right, enough, I get you!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ran: * sigh* not a good idea either! Hey, how bout Leoreo!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Leoreo: Wish I have money....  
  
Ran: for what?  
  
Leoreo: SO that I would become a doctor... I still remember this incident...  
  
Ran: not again...  
  
Leoreo: I have this friend of mine, he's my bestfriend back then and he got sick and.  
  
Ran: uh oh! This will be a long day!  
  
Leoreo: I wanted to cure him, see, I know the antidote but I don't have the money to Buy him the ingredients and so.  
  
Ran: for the 15th time...  
  
Leoreo: and the antidote was you have to mix bell flower with.....  
  
Ran: oh no.. no, no.... not an hour again! * * *  
  
Ran: okay, so Leoreo isn't good either. hey, think of Hisoka. he's quite serious.  
  
***** ********* **********  
  
-while driving-  
  
Hisoka: so, what card game do you know?  
  
Ran: many but I don't know any gambling card games so don't count on me!  
  
Hisoka: oh, okay! * holding a card in his hands* so, did you know that you can make A tall pyramid out of card! If you know how to..  
  
Ran: I've tried that but.. I turned out to be only a 5 leveled pyramid  
  
Hisoka: mine turned out to be a 4 ft pyramid and I'm making a 5 ft pyramid later  
  
Ran: Okay so.  
  
Hisoka: and you know, I have around 100 sets of cards and 10 sets of Tarot Cards! A collectors item! You know where to buy good cards? You can go to a...  
  
Ran: Will this take us long?  
  
Hisoka: why? You have a problem with that? * stares at Ran with evil eyes, preparing To throw her card on her*  
  
Ran: uh oh! Enough.... I had enougn!!!!  
  
*** **** ****** *******  
  
Ran: that was so close! Remind me not to insult Hisoka okay! Can't take it anymore! Why are they so.. talkative these days? I know who to go with! I'll just go by myself! Without anyone annoying me with all those an hour topics!  
  
Okay.. So, chapter 2 is coming soon.  
  
Pleae r&r! I need to know how am I doing! Flames on me are. well, okay, accepted. If my fic is really that bad, you can throw flames at me but. do go easy on me okay! 


	2. Chapter 2

Riding in Cars with Hunters Chapter 2  
  
With appearances of Kuroro, Shizuku, Shalnark and Neon.  
  
Please, r&r!!  
  
************ ************************ ***********  
  
Ran: okay, so, who's next on my list?. Kuroro? Erm.. Not bad!  
  
*********** ********************* ****************  
  
Ran: I'm glad you made it!!  
  
Kuroro: *reading his gugenka book* did you said something?  
  
Ran: erm. no. you're kinda busy. I think  
  
Kuroro: what? Deme-chan? Oh, Deme-chan is Shizuku's weapon, which came from her Nen! This is what the Gugenka book says, look, Deme-chan zaps people.  
  
Ran: I know!! So.. Would you change the topic please!  
  
Kuroro: Bungee Gum? Oh, that's Hisoka's other weapon made from his Nen which is Henka! Henka means change. it's according to my book, page 213  
  
Ran: *sweat drops* hehehe! I know! You baka!  
  
Kuroro: my nen? Oh, I copy other people's nen and copy it to this book so I could use it!  
  
Ran: is he deaf??  
  
Kuroro: huh? Feitan?  
  
Ran: oh brother!  
  
Kuroro: you have a brother?  
  
Ran: .  
  
-----after 1 hour and 45 minutes----------  
  
Kuroro: and Franklin's nen enables him to.  
  
Ran: SHUT UP!!! Kuroro: Shoot? Who?  
  
Ran: * hits the brakes and runs off*  
  
*************** ********************** ***********  
  
Ran: I'm not definitely going out with Kuroro! Especially on a. long drive!  
  
*************** **************** *******************  
  
Ran: hi!  
  
Shizuku: hi! Erm.. What's your name again?  
  
Ran: . Ran!  
  
Shizuku: oh! Yeah you are the.. erm...  
  
Ran: never mind! So. did you bring the basket?  
  
Shizuku: basket?. basket?  
  
Ran: * looks worried* the basket, with some things. for my cousins.  
  
Shizuku: Basket?  
  
Ran: the one with a purple ribbon tied to it. You volunteered to bring it!  
  
Shizuku: me? Basket? Purple ribbon?  
  
Ran: oh no!!! never mind, so, how about out food?  
  
Shizuku: food? Did you bring some Ran?  
  
Ran: me? But I told you to. you're not saying that.  
  
Shizuku: me? Food? What food? Now?  
  
Ran: Can't take this anymore!!  
  
-------- after 1 hour of complete silence from me and complete self asking of Shizuku-----  
  
Ran: forget it, this is useless! So, give me my wallet  
  
Shizuku: * looked puzzled* Ran: Shizuku. my wallet please! I need to refill the gas!! Hello? Were running out of Gas!!  
  
Shizuku: erm. what wallet?  
  
Ran: the one in the dining table before we left! I told you to pick it up and.  
  
Shizuku: huh?  
  
Ran: oh no! were stuck and worse. I'm stuck with you!!!  
  
--------------- ---------------------- --------- ------------------------------  
  
Ran: wow! Not Shizuku! No way!!  
  
____________ _______________________ _______________  
  
Ran: so, is that new?  
  
Shalnark: yup! The latest brand!! Look! I can download and play mp3!  
  
Ran: oh! Cool!  
  
Shalnark: of course! And look, it can store up to 32 messages!  
  
Ran: wow!  
  
Shalnark: wait, I've got a text!  
  
Ran: okay!  
  
-after 20 min.-  
  
Ran: * humming* hmm. hmm. erm, Shalnark  
  
Shalnark: * typing* .  
  
Ran: nothing!  
  
-after 30 min-  
  
Ran: so.  
  
Shalnark: * still typing*  
  
Ran: hello?  
  
Shalnark: * typing some more and reading some more*  
  
Ran: whatever!  
  
Ran: that's one quiet, boring trip!  
  
Neon: wow! Look at what my dad bought me!! A new lip stick! I heard this costs $100!  
  
Ran: is it good?  
  
Neon: wanna look?  
  
Ran: * looks at Neon holding the lip stick* nah! Don't like those stuffs!  
  
Neon: why? It's good and makes you pretty! Hey, look! My dad also bought me the New complete make-up set!  
  
Ran: nice!  
  
Neon: wanna try?  
  
Ran: * looks at Neon* erm. no, not fond of that stuffs!  
  
Neon: *grabs a magazine* wow! I wanna buy this! What do you think?  
  
Ran: erm... I don't know!  
  
Neon: and this, and this and those and that  
  
Ran: don't they have some. erm.other stuffs there like. roller blades and sports Thingies and. just other stuffs  
  
Neon: eewww! You're fond of that stuffs? Why don't you try this?  
  
Ran: erm, no thanks  
  
Neon: and this, and that and this and that.  
  
after and hour-  
  
Neon: and that and those and...  
  
Ran: just get them all!  
  
Neon: hey! Good thinking! Okay! And this, and that and this and that....  
  
Ran: Neon is a fashion freak!!!  
  
  
  
So. what do you think? Chapter 3 still coming up! Expect Illumi, Karuto, Mito and others!  
  
Please, r&r so that I would know if I would still continue this!!! 


End file.
